My Heart It hurts
by yuuki55
Summary: So this is a story I been working on for a few days now Tsukune tells Moka how he feels for her, but she turns me down and when he goes home he has more pain to deal with. could anyone heal his heart from the pain of loneliness. hope you guys like it
1. Chapter 1

My heart it hurts

Chapter 1

Pain

It's a windy at Yokai Academy, Tsukune got dress and went outside to wait for Moka. "**Today is the day I finally tell Moka how I feel about here**" said Tsukune to himself . When he got to their meeting spot, he saw Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari waving at him. "**Good Morning Tsukune,**" Kurumu jump on him hugging him close to her. "**Let him go before you kill him Kurumu**" said Mizore pushing her off of Tsukune.

He smile at all of them, "**Good Morning Kurumu-chan, Mizore-chan, Yukari-chan. You guys are full of energy today**." before the girls could talk Moka running up to them. "**Sorry I'm late you guys I over slept. Tsukune I didn't get to eat breakfast so can I have some of your blood**" said Moka acting shy.

He sigh and bend down so she could bit him. She drunk her fill and seal the wound close. "**Moka you going to make Tsukune pass out one day if you keep drink his blood like that**" said Kurumu. "**Well his blood is so good I cant help myself,**" Moka look away from them.

"**Whatever lets hurry up and get to class, something just don't feel right today**" said Mizore. They all started to walk until Tsukune spoke, "**Um Moka can I talk to you alone it will only take a minute**" said Tsukune. "**Sure Tsukune Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari we meet you in class ok**" said Moka.

They nod their heads and went inside the building. Moka and Tsukune walk to the roof top where no was around. "**What is it that you want to talk about Tsukune**" asked Moka.

Tsukune turn around to look her in the eyes. "**Moka we known each other for two years now, and for those two years I have fallen for you. Moka I love you and I want to be by your side forever so please be my girlfriend Moka-san.**" He bow to her and waited for her answer. Moka started to cry, then she kiss him. "**I love you too Tsukune, but my inner self want to talk to you**" said Moka. Then she grab his hand rip off the seal, then press her lips on to his.

Her hair change from pink to silver, her lips let go of his. "**I'm happy Tsukune that you chose me, and I really do love you, but I cant be with you I'm sorry**" said Moka. "**Why Moka why cant we be together you just said that you love me**" asked Tsukune trying to get her to look at him in the eye.

"**I'm a pure blood vampire, you are not my equal that why I cant be with you**" said Moka he let go of her and look away from her. She seen the hurt on his face, she walk up to him a gave him one last kiss, then walk away.

Kurumu sat in her chair waiting for Moka and Tsukune to come in. she saw the door open and only Moka walk in. "**Hey Moka where Tsukune at**" said Kurumu. Before she could say anything they was told not to talk.

When class was finally over Kurumu got in Moka way. "**Where is he Moka, why didn't he come to class, what happen.**" "**We had a disagreement that all he should be fine in a few days, now I'm going back to my room see you all tomorrow.**" said Moka then she left them in the classroom.

Kurumu ran out of the classroom and went to look for Tsukune. When she got outside she found him talking on the phone. "**Tsukune why didn't you come to class, and who was you talking to**" asked. He turn around to look at her, "**Oh I was talking to my mother I have to go home for a few days, and the reason I didn't come to class was because me and Moka had a disagreement that all, its getting late you should go back to your dorm Kurumu**" said Tsukune. He walk pass her and went to the bus stop to see if the bus driver is still waiting for him.

(Moka)

Moka walk into her room and fell onto her bed, she started to cry. Her Rosario started to glow "**Stop crying you know that we could never be with him. He would be safer being with a human so no one could hurt him.**" Outer Moka look down at her chest. "**I don't care we could've keep him safe I don't want him to be with anyone else, he would be safe in our arms. You didn't have to hurt his feelings**" said outer Moka. She waited for her inner self to say something, but she didn't. She went to her window to see if Tsukune is in his room, but all she saw was his lights are off. So she went back to her bed and cry some more.

(Tsukune)

Tsukune look out the window of the bus thinking about what just happen. "**Mmm what's the matter boy you look like someone just crush your heart**" said the bus driver. "**your right it has been crush, are we almost there yet**" said Tsukune. "**in a few seconds we will be in your world**" said the bus driver. The rest of the ride they didn't say anything to each other. When he got off the bus the bus driver spoke, "**Be careful walking home boy, the wind has a bad omen to it**" said the bus driver. He nod his head to him and then start walking home.

An hour later he made it to his home, he saw the lights are off. "**That's odd its only **5**:00 and the lights are off, mom said that the whole family is going to be here I wounder if they are hiding**" said Tsukune to himself. He took his keys out was about to open until he saw that the door has already been open. He walk in and turn on the lights, the next thing he knows is that he see his whole family laying on the floor in their own blood. Tsukune yell on the top of his lungs and then pass out.

A few hours later he woke up in a hospital bed. "**What happen to me why does my chest hurt so much**" said Tsukune to himself. He heard a knock on the door, "**Come in**" said Tsukune**. **The door open and he saw an older man and a women walking in. the old man took a seat next to Tsukune and the women lean on the walk. "**I'm glad that you woke up Tsukune, do you remember anything**" said the old man. Tsukune close his eyes trying to remember what happen. In a few minutes he started to cry, "**Yes, I remember now my mother, father, cousins, aunts, and uncle was laying on the floor in their own blood I'm all alone now. Oh I'm sorry but who are you**" said looking away from him.

"**I see your mother haven't told you about me. I'm your grandfather Hino and the women over there is my right hand, I been watching you ever since you was a little boy. The reason why I'm here is that I want you to live with me you are my only family I have left in this world Tsukune I'm begging you**" said Hino. Tsukune look at him, "**Can you give me a few hours to think about**" asked Tsukune. Hino nod his head and left the room, to give Tsukune some time to himself.

**TBC **


	2. Chapter 2

My heart it hurts

Chapter 2

My decision

Tsukune sat in the hospital bed thinking for a few hours on what to do. He finally got up and went to the door to open it, he saw the women and Hino leaning against the wall talking. The women turn her and smile, "Well hello, have you made up your mind yet Tsukune-sama." said the women.

"Oh that right I didn't tell you I'm sorry my name is Hana." she bow to him, then look back at his grandfather.

"So what is your answer" said Hino looking at his grandson. "Yes I'll go with you" said Tsukune the old man walk over to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you my grandson, you don't have to worry about planning the family wake it will began in two weeks because the police are still looking at them to see if the killer left any fingerprints on them. Now rest I'll come and get you in the morning." said Hino.

After he and Hana left Tsukune went to the window and open it. "I cant believe that they all gone, am I really the last one" said Tsukune to himself. He smell the cold air and then went back to his bed to lay down.

He heard a knock on the door, "come in" said Tsukune. The door open a boy around his age. "Is there something that you need from me" asked Tsukune without looking at the boy.

The boy walk in and lean against the wall. "There no need to be so cold, I just wanted to say hello and see if you was ok I over heard the police officer in the other room talking about you and I want to say sorry for your lost, and Oh my name is Yuto."

Tsukune sat up and got out of bed. "I'm fine, their no need for you to feel sorry for me, and my name is Aono Tsukune." He shook Yuto hand and went back to sitting on the bed.

"Yes, it is a follow demon is in need, look we go to school together I'm a fourth year. And I'll tell your teacher that you wont be in class for a while now take care" said Yuto.

Tsukune wave goodbye to him, he turn the tv on saw his family home. He took the lamp off his desk and throw it at the tv. "They really are gone, when I find out who did it I'll kill them" said Tsukune. The next thing he knows is that he fell right back to sleep.

Moka woke up, got dress and went to meet the others. When she got their she saw Mizore, Kurumu, and Yukari waiting for her. "Hey Moka why you look so down for, Tsukune will be back in a few days" said Yukari walking up to her.

"I didn't know he left, did he say anything to you guys" said Moka looking at them, preying that he didn't tell them what happen.

"He told me that his mother wanted him home and you two had a disagreement, what was the disagreement about Moka he looked hurt" said Kurumu looking at her. Moka look away from her.

"It just between Tsukune and I we should be getting to class now we going to be late" said Moka. She walk pass them and went inside the building and into the classroom. When the bell rung and everyone took their seats, they saw Nekonome eyes tearing up,

"Good morning class I have some bad news about a follow classmate. Tsukune Aono family has been murder, when he gets back to school please be little more kind to him." said Nekonome.

Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari eyes widen, they all look at each other knowing what they all wanted to say. When class was finally over they went to find Ruby to see if she has anymore information about where he is now. They found Ruby outside talking to some of the students.

"Ruby do you know what happen to Tsukune, is he alright, where is he" said Yukari ran into her arms. "Yes, I just found out not to long ago. He is not at his home a long lost family member took him and I don't know where he is. If I known I would've call you all out of class to check on him, but for now just wait until he comes back" said Ruby.

They went their own ways, without saying anything to each other. Kurumu walk into her room and call her mother. "Kurumu long time no see you haven't call me in while so what up" said her Mother.

"Mom Tsukune went missing I was wondering if you could find him using your connections" asked Kurumu. "No problem, just give me a few hours and I'll have a car pick you up, bye bye" said her mother, then they both hung up. Kurumu laid on her bed, thinking about Tsukune. "please be alright Tsukune I'm coming for you" she said to herself. Two hours later her mother calls her, "I found him, I feel so bad for him, but he staying with his grandfather the richest man in Japan, be ready two hours I'm coming to pick you up. She hung up the phone and went to her bathroom to get ready. Tsukune got dress and went outside of the hospital. He saw his grandfather right hand waiting for him. "Well good afternoon Tsukune-sama I'm sorry that your grandfather couldn't make it he is at the house where you be staying at getting things done to welcome his only grandchild" said Hana opening the door for him. They got into the car and the driver pull away.

"What do you mean the house staying am I not staying with him" asked Tsukune. Hana smile at him. "No, you be living on your own Hino-sama has a lot of enemies so t

Keep you safe you be living in his old home he use to stay at when he was a child. You will love it their." said Hana.

"So what does my grandfather does for a living or is he retired" said Tsukune looking out of the window. "You never heard of him, man Kasumi never told you anything. Well he is the owner of akio company of entertainment, fashion, and five stars hotels. Your mother was the next heir to his company, but after she pass away you are his heir" said Hana.

"I wounder why mother never told me this, did he something she didn't like" said Tsukune. "That I don't know you have to ask him that yourself. Are you hungry you haven't ate in two days" said Hana.

"I'm not hungry" said Tsukune without looking at her. Hana put her hand on her head and sigh, "If you say so, but you have to eat sooner or later you going to make yourself sick" said Hana.

Tsukune didn't say anything else to her just look out the window. An hour later the got to the house. The gates open and he a line of maids waiting outside for him. They got out of the car and the driver pull away from them. "Welcome young master" said all the maids at once.

"Hello Tsukune-sama I'm your head maid I'm the same age of you master Hino is waiting for you in the living room so please follow me, oh and my name is Yana." They walk into the living and sat down.

"How do you like it my dear boy" said Hino. Tsukune look around then back at him, "Do they really need to call me master I'm fine with just being call Tsukune, and isn't this a little to much grandfather" asked Tsukune.

"What do you mean little to much this was my home when I went to school, and this is the closest home near your school I don't want you to live in that dorm anymore, and its up to you to tell them what to call you. And I got you a gift that will help you get to school, so follow me" said Hino getting up.

They walk back outside and saw two black Yamaha motorcycle pulling up. "I hope you like it because you and Yana-chan will be riding them to and back from school I already got a teacher to teach you two how to ride, and Tsukune please just call me grandpa. I must go now I have a meeting in an hour so goodbye" said Hino. Hana gave Yana a hug goodbye and rub Tsukune head then she left with his grandfather. Yana and him went to meet their teacher for their riding lesson, within an hour they both got the hang of riding their bikes.

"Tsukune-san would you like something to eat I can have the cooks make you anything" asked Yana as they walk back inside. "No thank you I'm not feeling well, I just want to go lay down for a while" said Tsukune.

"Very well then I'll take you to your room, so you can rest and grieve all you want" said Yana. They walk up stairs and went to the last door on the left. She open the door and they walk in, he saw that his bed is a king size and has a balcony. "If you need me just dial number seven" said Yana.

"Thank you for your kindness Yana-san" said Tsukune. "If you don't mind me asking why do you have so much pain in your heart, I can understand about your family, what else is it" said Yana.

"I have no problem telling you a girl name Moka from my school broke my heart she told me that she loves me, but I'm not going enough for her, and now this pain in my heart won't stop hurting" said Tsukune.

Yana walk up to him and gave him a hug. "Well Tsukune that just miss out on you maybe sooner or later you will find someone to heal your heart" said Yana. After they talk she left his room and went downstairs.

Tsukune laid on his bed trying to relax until he heard a loud noise from downstairs. He got up and ran downstairs to see what happen. He saw Yana blocking whoever it is way, "Yana-san what the matter, who at the door" said Tsukune walking up to her. When he look up he saw Kurumu staring back him.

"Let her in Yana-san" said Tsukune. She move out of Kurumu way and allow her to walk in. Kurumu follow Tsukune to his room, he open the door and allow her to walk in first. He close the door behind him. He sat on his desk looking at her, "How did you find me, Kurumu" he asked her. She look into his eyes to see the warmth in them, but they were gone, all she could see was pure coldness.

"I used my mother connection to find you, I was worry about you, I wanted to see how you was doing" said Kurumu. She walk up to him and try to hug him, but he push her away from him.

"please do not touch me" said Tsukune. She gave him a shock look, but didn't do as he asked. He got off of the desk and move away from her, he bumped into his bed and fell in it. He try to get back up, but she hold him down. He finally stop trying to fight her, and gave in to her hug.

"Why are you being so mean to me Tsukune did I do something wrong. Let me be here for you in your time of need, please give me a chance to prove to you that I love you" said Kurumu. She got off of him and laid his head on her lap.

He roll over and starting into her lap. She pat his back until he finally clam down, "Do you feel any better now" she asked. He sat up and pull her face to his to kiss her, it took her a moment to kiss him back. When the kiss was over, he hug her tightly. "Do you really love me Kurumu." said Tsukune looking away from her.

"Yes, I do really love you, I would do anything just to be with you". He look into her eyes to see if she was lying, but all he see was the truth. "Would you keep on loving me after telling you that I kiss Moka and she told me that I wasn't her equal to be with her" said Tsukune.

She close her eyes and took a deep breath, "So, that was your disagreement was about, but I'll still love you no matter what. I'll show you more love, that even Moka cant give you or show you" said Kurumu.

"Then answer this will you be my girlfriend and come with me to my family funeral" asked Tsukune. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend Tsukune and come to your family funeral, just call me and I'll be their for you. I should leave now I have to get back before everyone finds out that I'm gone" said Kurumu. He walk her to her mother car and gave her one last kiss and went back inside to rest.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

My heart it hurts

Chapter 3

**I'll love him more **

When the car pull away from Tsukune home, "See everything with Tsukune is good, so how is he" asked Aghea. "He's a wreck, he kiss me and ask me to be his girlfriend" said Kurumu looking at her mother. She saw the smile on her mother face, "This is great Kurumu, now I can rub this news to your aunt" said Aghea hugging her child.

They got back to the school grounds, she goodbye to her mom and went to the girls dorm. When she got their, she walk up to Moka door and knock on it. "Who is it" said Moka. "Its me open up I need to talk to you, and it can't wait" said Kurumu. Moka open the door and let her in.

"alright what do you need to talk to me about Kurumu" asked Moka. Closing the door behide her. She walk up to her kitchen and took out a can of tomato juice to drink.

"I found out what yours and Tsukune disagreement was about, I can't believe that you could do something like that to him, he fought for you, gave you his blood without complaining about it. And he still not good for you, but I guess I can't blame you on how you act because that how you vampires are only caring about yourself" said Kurumu sitting down.

Moka crush her juice can that was in her hands. Before she could say anything her rosairo glow, "**You have some guts to say something like that to me Kurumu, the only reason I didn't is because he would be safe. I don't know what I do if anymore harm comes to him, and I'm grateful to him for everything he done for me, so don't you DARE said I don't care for him.**" said Inner Moka.

Kurumu could tell that she just piss off both Mokas. She smile and touch her lips, "You don't know what you just lost Moka, not to long ago he ask me to be his girlfriend, then we kiss he's mine now" said Kurumu. She got up to walk out her room, but Moka stop her.

"You know what Kurumu he may have kiss you, but I will always be his first kiss and his first true love, so I'll tell you this you better not slip up because I'll take him right from under your nose" said Moka smiling at her.

Kurumu look back at her, " don't worry about that Moka you wont be able to take him from me, because I will give him all the love he needs, love that you cant or don't know how to give goodnight my dear friend" said Kurumu leaving the room.

The next day Kurumu and Moka didn't say anything to each other while waiting for the others. "Good morning Kurumu Good morning Moka" said Yukari walking up to them. She saw them look at each other like if they want to kill each other. "What the matter with two of you, are mad at each other" asked Yukari. They both broke eye contact with each other and smile at Yukari.

"Good Yukari, Mizore. We not mad at each other we just have a bet that all lets get to class" said Kurumu. When they got close to the building they saw Ruby with some guys making two parking spaces.

"Well hello everyone you all should hurry up and get to class, I have a lot of work to do today" said Ruby. They nod their heads to her and went inside to start their day. Moka wasn't listening to what any of her teacher had to say. "Tsukune where are you" said Moka to herself. "**Don't worry I'll fix everything, he will become ours sooner or later**" said her Inner self.

The day when by faster, then they knew. They all went to the newspaper club to see if they had a meeting. When they got their they saw Gin getting ready to leave, "Why are you leaving so early Gin" asked Mizore.

He smile at them, "well that because I have to help move something for Ruby-chan, we will have a meeting in two weeks bye bye for now" said Gin walking pass them and out the door.

"well what you guys want to do now" said Yukari. "How about we go look inside Tsukune room I got his room key" said Mizore showing them. They all gave her a shock look. "How on earth did you get his room key" asked Yukari.

"Well I made copies I have about ten keys to his room, do you all want to come or not" asked Mizore. Without saying a word they went to the boys dorm, they was glad that no one try to stop them. They walk all the way to the last floor and to the first door on the right. Mizore took the key out and open the door, they all walk in and Yukari close the door and turn on the lights.

They saw that almost all of his things are gone. "What's going on all he stuff was here last night I wounder what happen to them" said Mizore going in closet and bathroom. Moka look at Kurumu knowing that she knows something, but she didn't want to ask in front of the others.

They all took a small item to keep with to have a piece of Tsukune with them when they went to sleep. Mizore lock the door behind her and they all went back to their rooms.

Two weeks finally came around and Yana finally got Tsukune to eat something. "Yana-san I'll be right back I have to make a phone call" said Tsukune, he bow to her and left the kitchen and went to his room to call Kurumu.

"Hey Kurumu its me, can you meet me at my place in an hour the funeral is today" said Tsukune lending against the wall looking out the window. "Sure I'll be their soon, bye" said Kurumu then they both hung up their phones.

Yana walk into his room to help him with his tie. "Well Tsukune don't you think you moving to fast with this girl, you just got your heart broken" said Yana. "I know, but she love me and promise me that she will heal my heart" said Tsukune. Yana sigh and help him put his suite on.

They went downstairs to wait for everyone to show up he and Yana talk for an hour until they heard a knock on the door. Tsukune got up and answer the door. Kurumu walk in wearing a black dress and flats shoes. "Hi Yana-chan I want to say sorry for yelling at you I hope we can be friends" said Kurumu.

Yana stand up and walk up to Kurumu, "We can be friends, but if you hurt my master feels I will never forgive you. We should be leaving now the car is here Tsukune" said Yana pushing them out of the door.

They got into the car, and the drive pull off. "good morning Tsukune, how did you sleep and who is this lovely lady my dear boy" said Hino. "grandfather this Kurumu she is my girlfriend, and she coming us to support me if you don't mind and I slept fine" said Tsukune.

"its nice to meet you sir and I'm sorry for your lost" said Kurumu. Hino gave her sad smile, "its alright as long I got Tsukune he's all the family that I need. You have a very good taste Tsukune to even catch a succubus I'm proud of you" said Hino.

Both Tsukune and Kurumu gave him a shock look. "grandfather I don't know what you are talking about" said Tsukune. Hino hit him in the back of the head, "My dear boy I know what she is and what your school is because I went their when I was your age and plus I do a lot of business went the demon world" said Hino smiling at him.

They got to the funeral home where Tsukune saw lots of cars waiting in the parking lots. "I didn't know their going to be this many people here, who are they" said Tsukune looking at his grandfather. "your mother had a lot of friends, and the rest are people who work for me" said Hino. Hana open the door and the group got out the car and walk inside the funeral home.

All eyes are on Tsukune, "Why are they staring at me" asked Tsukune looking around. Hana put her hand on his shoulder, "don't worry about it Tsukune the reason why they are staring at you is because lady kasumi never told anyone that she had a child" said Hana.

They all took their seats, Hino is the first one to stand up and started talking. "Thank you all for coming today, we are here today to say good bye to Kasumi, her husband, and the rest of the Aono family. My child lived a happy live, she made a lot of friends, save people with her kindness I will always be proud of my daughter, the last gift my little angle gave me is my grandson and now lets say goodbye and have a nice sleep to her and the Aono family." said Hino.

Kurumu look at Tsukune and saw that he was holding back his tears. She grab his hand to clam him down. When the funeral was over Hino, Tsukune, Kurumu, Hana, Yana, and the guest when to Hino home.

Tsukune, Hana, and Yana went guest room to relax. Hino and Hana are in the ball room talking to some of the other guest. "Hino-sama when are we going to fully intrudes to Tsukune-sama are children can't wait to meet him." said one of the guest. Hino whisper into Hana ear and she went upstairs to bring them down.

She knock on the door, "come in" said Tsukune. She open the door and found Yana sitting on the bed, and Tsukune and Kurumu sitting on the floor. "Is their something you need mom" asked Yana getting up.

"yes I need you all to come down to the ball room the guest want to meet the cute little Tsukune" said Hana. He sight and got up and help Kurumu up they all went downstairs to meet the others.

Tsukune open the ball room doors, and saw everyone looking at him. He walk up to his grandfather. "hello everyone my name Tsukune Kijro Aono and I want to thank you all for coming" said Tsukune. Everyone crow him to get a good look at him. He felt someone grab him and pull him out of the crow.

"Hello Tsukune my name is Keita Mira heir to Mira family I know that you don't want to hang around those old people lets be friends" said Keita. The next thing he knows he being push out the way.

"Hey Tsukune my name Momo heiress to the Kaburagi modeling agency and the cutie over their name is Teppie heir to Zuko company" said Momo. Teppie bow to him and went on his way.

Kurumu and Yana walk over to Tsukune to see what he was doing. "my my who is this lovely lady" said Keita. "This is my girlfriend Kurumu and this a friend of mines Yana" said Tsukune.

"You don't have to tell them who I am, they known who I'm they will also be joining us to your school." said Yana.

"you don't have to be so mean Yana-chan" said Momo. Then out of nowhere a boy walk over to Tsukune. And put his arm around him.

"I'm sorry for your lost Aono, but to let you know your mother had it coming. I only went to the funeral to make sure she was dead" said the boy. Yana, Kurumu, Kenita, and Momo gave a shock look.

Tsukune was about to grab the boy by his neck, until his grandfather step in. "What is going on here, who are and what family you belong" said Hino holding Tsukune back. The boy smile at him.

"My name is Sen from the Long family I was told that your grandson is strong and I want to see it, to make sure your last heir is even worth my time and to see if your family has gotten weak sir." said Sen.

Everyone look at him and Tsukune to see what he got to do to say. "very well then you came to my house disrespect my child, grandson, and the Aono family Tsukune show him his place and when he lose I will allow Tsukune to give out your punishment" said Hino. Hana walk them outside to where their fight will be held.

Tsukune took off his suite jacket and gave it to Kurumu. Everyone went outside to see the fight. Sen started throw punches at Tsukune, but he blocked all of his attacks. When Tsukune saw an opening punch Sen in the jaw and went he fell Tsukune pick him up and slam him in to the ground. "Tsukune STOP before you really hurt him" said Kurumu running up to him and grabbing hold of him.

He did what she wanted, but pick Sen up and whisper into his ear. "You lose if you ever bad mouth my family or my mother again I wont hold back" said Tsukune then he let him fall to the ground. Everyone shout out for Tsukune glad that he came out the winner, "How did you fight like that" asked Momo.

Before Tsukune could answer, Kurumu spoke "He learned himself" said Kurumu. Hino and Hana walk up to them. "Now do you see my heir and family is not weak at all, thank you for all coming, but now I think its time for everyone to leave" said Hino. Everyone bow to him and left the house.

"Well done Tsukune-sama, but I think you over did it. Because I still see the blood lust in your eyes" said Yana. Kurumu put her head into his chest, he warp his arms around her and gave a sad smile at Yana. "I'm sorry Yana-san I'm still trying to clam myself down." said Tsukune.

They all went back inside and talk for a while. It started to get dark Hana call for the driver to take everyone home. The first person to get drop off was Kurumu. "You don't have to walk me to the girls dorm Tsukune, I have to drop by someone room first. So I guess I'll see you in the morning then" asked Kurumu.

"Yes, grandfather thinks that its to soon for me to come back but I told him everything will be fine. Be careful walking back ok" said Tsukune. He kiss her good bye and went back inside the car, she watch the car pull away then started walking. "come out Moka I know that you saw us did you like the part when he kiss me" said Kurumu turning around to see Moka leaning on a tree.

"Yes, I did saw it, and tell you the truth I don't really care about it" said Moka. They both walk back to their dorm rooms, without saying anything to each other. Kurumu was the first one to walk in her room and close the door.

Moka walk in her room and slam the door shut. " I-I cant believe he kiss her without even thinking who might have seen them damn it" said the pink headed vampire laying on her bed. Her Rosario started to glow, "**I thought you said that you didn't care, but to tell you the truth it makes me mad to think his lips touch another.**" said Inner Moka.

"Well I lie, I miss him so much, it kills me to see him with her. I was the first one to see him first, I'm the one who save his life, its not fair he should be mine. But no I had to let him speak to you and you ruin it I hope you happy" said Outer Moka kicking her legs in the air like a child.

"**Do you really blame me, all I wanted to do is keep him safe, and like I said I'll fix everything you cry baby I already feel bad about it**" said Inner Moka. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have put all the blame on you" said Outer Moka. But her inner self wouldn't say anything to her, so she took her bath and went back to her bed and started crying.

She cry herself to sleep. "**Its about time she went to sleep, its my turn to find you Tsukune I hope you are sleep**" said Inner Moka to herself.

Tsukune and Yana got out of the car and walk inside the house. The maids welcome them home. "Thank you everyone welcoming me here please feel free to just to call me Tsukune goodnight" said Tsukune bowing to them and Yana.

"sleep well Tsukune" said all the maid blushing at their master. He nod to them and he went to his room. He took his shower and sat at the end of his bed going though something.

He found his family picture book. He went though the book a found a group picture of him and his mother, and father. He started to cry "I miss you guys so much" said Tsukune to himself.

He took a shower and sat on his bed. He grab his head and fell back, "Tsukune Tsukune close your eye and sleep I know that you are very tired now please fall asleep now" said the voice. He did what he was told and fell asleep.

TBC


End file.
